Toadette's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Toadette heads off to the Mushroom Meadows for a walk, she encounters Mario, who gets enraged after eating laughed at. But when Toadette eats an apple from the maple tree she's under, she gets more than she asked for... and that's just the start.
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Didn't expect THIS, did you? Yeah, well, basically saying, since Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Princess Zelda, Samus (or rather, Zero Suit Samus A.K.A. Zamus), Nana of the Ice Climbers, and even Ness all have stories dedicated to them and their embarrassing flatulent problems (of which there is an interesting point to prove - there absolutely is no farting fanfic at all involving Wario as far as searching the entire Internets is involved), I decided to say screw it and give good ol' Toadette her own farting problem. After all, she does deserve it after all the attention I've been giving her recently, no? (receives coughs from the audience) Ummm... damn it. Well, I don't have anything to say, so ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the fanfic! And bear in mind, this may shockingly be the last girl farting problem I do for a long while... unless, of course, I happen to find another particular girl, be it cute. Or sexy. Fufufufufufu. ...And I'm just talking to myself now. Sigh...

* * *

One day in the fair and magical Mushroom Kingdom (or should one say, the most unlogical place in all of existance), Toadette, the pink humanoid mushroom girl who ranks as one of the cutest and most spunky girls in the history of everything and anything, was out on a peaceful walk within the evergreen, grassy, peaceful plains, the Mushroom Meadows (which surprisingly was a well kept secret from most of the civilians of the Mushroom Kingdom). As she skipped along the grass with glee, she picked up several flowers, keeping them within her pink dress as she sat down on a grassy hill, sighing as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Gee, it sure is beautiful today," She admitted as she sighed, wondering what to do as she rubbed the back of her head, frowning a bit, "Though it is a tad boring. I wish something exciting could happen."

Suddenly, as if summoned on the spot, mario fell straight from the sky, landing flat on his face as he moaned weakly. Toadette bursted into laughter, holding her stomach as she tried to keep calm. Mario grumbled as he stood up, dusting off his blue overalls as he turned around to face Toadette, grumbling.

"Oh, you think that's funny, eh?" Mario stated as he got into Toadette's face, picking her up and shouting, "Well, let's see how funny it is when you get hurt!" He then started smashing her right into the maple tree, dropping her as he placed his hands on his hips, looking down angrily at her.

Toadette moaned as she rubbed her head in pain, shaking it as she tried standing up, holding her stomach. "Oh, Mario... I'm sorry... I didn't mean that... besides..." She began chuckling again, covering her mouth with her right hand, "You practically fell out of nowhere. What was I suppose to do?"

Mario frowned, folding his arms as he shook his head, sitting down next to Toadette as he admitted, "Well, you do have a point. Maybe I should just shut my mouth."

Toadette nodded, hugging Mario. "Yeah, see? There was no problem to admitting it, at all!" She then heard her stomach growling, giggling embarrassingly a bit as she then stated, "Ehehe, speaking of no problem, I could use a snack. Got anything to eat?"

Mario rubbed his right arm. "Well..." He looked up at the maple tree, to see several red, ripe apples above. "Aha! How about one of these apples!" He pointed upward and fired some of his red hot fireballs at the tree branch, knocking some apples down and grabbing one, handing it to Toadette.

Toadette smiled, and she hugged Mario. "Thanks, you cute, sexy plumber, you," She winked as she giggled, seductively taking the apple away from Mario as she took a bite into it, tossing the entire piece of fruit down into her mouth and letting out a tiny belch.

Silence. Mario and Toadette exchanged some glances with each other as they watched life become rampant through the lively Mushroom Meadows.

...

...

...

"Umm... so... cough..." Mario rubbed the back of his head. "Feeling anything?"

Toadette thought about it, but hearing her stomach again, she grabbed another apple and ate it whole, sighing as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. "Not really. Now I'm just feeling a bit dizzy."

"...Dizzy...?" Mario replied, confused as he took off his red cap briefly while scratching his brown hair, "How could you be dizzy if all you were doing was sitting here eating two apples?"

Toadette was about to remark, when her eyes popped up, due to... that's right.

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!!!!!**_

All of the peaceful charms that made the Mushroom Meadows lively suddenly were silenced by the loud burst of flatulence from Toadette, who was mildly embarrassed as she covered her face with her hands, not wanting to get any attention. Mario took a moment to take in the silence, and he then bursted into laughter, rolling on his back as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh man, this is NOT happening..." Toadette muttered in dismay as she shook her head, "Maybe there was an invisible whoopie cushion..." Before she could remark again, she let out another burst of flatulence, this one being even louder than the last one.

_**POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!**_

Mario wiped several tears of laughter from his eyes, panting as he told Toadette, "Gee, Toadette, you would make a great Princess Poot, do you know that?"

"... Shut up!" Toadette bursted out in tears as she pushed Mario and headed towards the eastern direction, crying out in embarrassment as Mario remained where he was, laughing his head off as he was getting the jollies he needed.

And remember, kids: The moral? If you don't hold it in, it'll be a cute little poot!

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus Yep, I love surprising you kids with sudden revivals of ancient stuff that you'd think I would never touch. Hey, I gotta make them less like unneeded one shots somehow.

* * *

Toadette was hanging out with Daisy in the Coconut Mall as the two were walking on the beach, giggling it up as they watched the salty waves coming in, splashing just before them. As the two continued gossiping about boring stuff, Toadette's stomach grumbled, with Daisy laughing.

"Well, Toadette, looks like you're quite hungry," Daisy pointed out, folding her arms as she was in her sports outfit.

Toadette sheepishly wrapped her arms around the back of her pink mushroom cap. "Gosh, Daisy, you know how to point out the obvious. But I reckon that I'm still a bit hungry even after that food binge in the McDonald's."

Suddenly without warning, Toadette farted loudly, with everyone nearby hearing her trumpet like toot echo as it lifted the back of Toadette's dress, revealing the back her white underwear. Toadette gasped as she slightly blushed, holding down her pink dress with both of her hands.

"Oh no, _no, **no!**_" Toadette whimpered as she shook her head, letting out a cute little poot as Daisy giggled at Toadette's plight. "I'm having the squeakers again...!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, this is just great! Friggin' great!" Toadette exclaimed in annoyance as she shook her head. "Now I'm as gassy as you!"

"I know, isn't it great?" Daisy exclaimed as she pumped her arms. "Now we can have an all out fart contest!"

"But I don't want to have a farting contest now!" Toadette exclaimed as she raised her arms in the air. "I just wanted to have a nice, normal day hanging out! Is that hard to ask for?"

Toadette farted in response to herself, with Daisy continuing to laugh as Toadette grumbled, folding her arms together as she looked down, ashamed of herself.


	4. Chapter 4

A male Cyan Crabber made his way through the Cheep Cheep Beach as he was on the look out for some rocks, with Toadette walking out of the tropical jungle as she was still letting out poots, much to her annoyance.

"Ugh, why can't I just be a normal girl?" Toadette asked herself as she moved her arms about, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Why must you taunt me so by making me fart?"

A loud thunder boom answered Toadette, and it started to pour harshly, with Toadette getting completely soaked. As Toadette tried to find a way into the lighthouse, she felt her stomach grumble.

"Oh come on, not now," Toadette groaned as she found a door into the lighthouse, trying to pull it open, but failing. She continued struggling as she let out a loud fart, opening her eyes as she sighed. "Great, I let one rip. Could it get any worse for me?"

She was then zapped by lightning, twitching in pain as she pooted again, falling on her back as she groaned in pain.

"D-d'oh... I... missed..." Toadette coughed as she farted again, unable to feel anything in her body as she lied scorched by the lightning bolt.


	5. Chapter 5

Toadette was still trying to cope with her frequent farting as she headed towards the Ribbon Road, seeing Princess Peach Toadstool arranging ribbons on various presents.

"Hey! Peach!" Toadette called out as she ran up to Peach, moving her hands about. "I really need your help!"

Peach turned to Toadette as she patted Toadette on the head with her right hand. "What's wrong, Toadette? You're not normally frowning."

Toadette farted loudly, the back of her pink dress lifting as Peach gasped, placing her right hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! You have a farting problem!" Peach exclaimed as she looked up at the blue sky, smiling as she folded her arms, nodding her head. "I'm feeling nostalgic... I remember when I was the queen of farts..."

"Princess Toadstool, now's not the time to be nostalgic over farting!" Toadette exclaimed as she pooted again, groaning as she shook her head. "I really need you to help me out, pronto!"

Peach bent down as she placed both of her hands on Toadette. "Well, I'll help you, but it's not going to be easy. Are you willing to put yourself through that?"

Toadette nodded as she pumped her right arm. "I'm ready for anything!" She exclaimed, her left eye twitching as another deep pitched, brassy toot came out of her, with Peach giggling in response.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how are you feeling?" Princess Peach asked Toadette.

Toadette frowned, shaking her head. "Not good. Are you sure this is going to help settle my gassiness?"

"Maybe..." Peach giggled as she winked, turning her head to the left. "All right, Shadow, let it rip!"

Shadow The Hedgehog nodded as he raised his right hand, firing a Chaos Spear at the machine that Peach and Toadette were connected to. Peach and Toadette screamed as they were being spun around at a fast velocity, only for the machine to explode in smithereens. The three were all inside one of the many factories located within the proximity of the racecourse housing Toad's Factory.

"...**Damn**." Shadow commented as he folded his arms, legitimately surprised.

Peach coughed, being completely covered in smoke as she stood up, dusting herself off as she turned to Toadette. "How do you feel?"

"...Terrible." Toadette coughed as she let out a loud fart, groaning as she lowered her head. "D'oh! That didn't do anything!"

"...We have to take drastic measures." Peach commented as she placed her left hand on her chin, with Toadette worrying as Shadow still pondered just what that _damn_ pink clad princess was up to.


End file.
